


Too Far In

by Bonbonbourbon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, do not take too seriously, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonbourbon/pseuds/Bonbonbourbon
Summary: A picture Angela takes of Fareeha has unintended consequences.(Silly consequences)





	Too Far In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/gifts).



> A silly fic. Don't take too seriously. Probably more rife with mistakes than usual because it was made for fun and might be a bit ooc (but in that regard it works for the plot)
> 
> Made by a prompt thrown into the world for anyone to grab by BZArcher (actual prompt shown in end notes cuz a bit spoilery to the fun ^-^)

It was spur of the moment. She wouldn’t even have a camera anyways usually. However that day a camera did wind up on her lap and before she realized what she was doing, her hands lifted and her finger clicked. The shutter went off and in the darkening skies of a setting sun, the flash had easily caught Fareeha’s attention. Naturally, the woman turned to the source of bright light and Angela and Fareeha became two people staring at each other face to face. Fareeha’s expression changed, from a stern brow to a look much softer as she locked eyes with her, and Angela giggled nervously when Fareeha took the opportunity to send a wink her way before returning back to the conversation she was having with a local agent. Angela ducked her head right after the exchange, utterly aware of the warmth crossing her cheeks and berated herself. It was only a wink, Angela. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Get it together.

(But on the other hand, a voice in her head whispered in cruelly teasing tones, it was a wink and one. Just. For. Her.)

Angela shook her head in an attempt to banish her thoughts and clicked through the camera, more than a little bit curious to see the picture she had taken. She let out a tiny delighted gasp as she zoomed in on the photo. Fareeha looked gallant. She looked like an absolute dream, even with her hair slicked back by sweat, even with grime on her cheeks, and even though Angela was by no means an expert photographer. Angela lifted her head to look at Fareeha then looked back to the display. She bit her lip to stifle a smile, but couldn’t resist nodding to herself.

Yes. Definitely. As pretty as the real thing.

It was a photo Angela thought so nice that she spared no time to post it on her public account, tagging Fareeha for her to see. A nice surprise she hopes the woman would uncover soon. Soon came in the form of a few hours later on the way back to base. When Fareeha checked her own phone, saw the photo and seemed tickled pink at the tons of comments and likes on the picture, Angela grinned right back at the charmed smile the woman flashed her.

Angela had been happy to see Fareeha so happy. Without a single doubt, she was.

And she didn’t think there would be consequences to her actions–

Until she learned it did.

She had been excited when Fareeha came from behind her this morning and rested a warm hand on her shoulder. Any time spent with the woman was something she immensely enjoyed (and slowly but surely she has been rising her flirtations and to her luck, it appeared like Fareeha was flirting right back). When Fareeha, after handing her a warm cup of coffee that she immediately drunk a sip from, had said she had a question about the picture she posted, Angela hadn’t thought anything was amiss. If anything, she preened. The picture must’ve been a huger success than she thought for it to still be on Fareeha’s mind the next day; the woman wasn’t the vain sort, after all. And then her question spilled out and Angela immediately choked on a well-prepared but piping hot cup of coffee.

“Angela? Why is everyone calling me ‘Daddy’ after you took my picture?”

Angela gaped, a bit of coffee dribbled out and she only snapped out of her shell-shocked state from the bomb of a question when Fareeha grabbed a handkerchief from her own back pocket to wipe her mouth. Feeling the soft cotton on her cheek and chin pulled Angela back into reality. Angela recoiled, coffee sloshing and spilling a bit from her jaunty actions.

“W-what?” She sputtered. “D-daddy?” She damn near squeaked.

Fareeha nodded, appearing somehow completely unfazed by her strange behavior. Or perhaps politely ignoring it. She wasn’t in the right frame of mind to accurately deduce anything right now, much less Fareeha’s facial tics, because did Fareeha really just call herself _Daddy_? Not privy towards her thoughts, Fareeha seemed no worse for wear as she brought out her phone between them and unhurriedly she clicked on a picture. With as much ease as the rest of her actions, she pointed at a particular comment in the feed with her thumb.

“See? Right there. They said ‘Damn Daddy. Damn.’ and I thought it was a mistake and they maybe had their… dad’s account open on another tab?” Her nose wrinkled in faint disgust. “Seems a bit weird to talk about your father’s achievements like that – but what do I know about youngins’ these days.” She joked lightly with a laugh that broke Angela out of her reverie.

“Y-yes. Maybe they did.” She quickly affirmed, hoping her face wouldn’t reveal her internal panicking.

Her eyes plastered itself to the comment. Why on earth was this user called OpenWideForPharah299? How are names like that even allowed? And why the ‘299’ part? Angela stilled and her eyes bulged. She gasped softly. Does that mean there was _already_ an OpenWideForPharah account name taken? Perhaps _298_ of them? Her head swirled with the possibility that her competition for Fareeha’s heart may very well be a legion of horny men, women and omnics that were shameless enough to have such an account name attached to their public profiles.

Did she have to be that thirsty? Was she not thirsty _enough_?

(The dreams she sometimes had told her that no, she was good in that department, but perhaps the action department needed a bit of work)

“Angela?” Her head snapped up. Fareeha was peering down at her with slight concern reflected in her eyes. “You alright?”

“Yes! I am fine. So fine!” She exclaimed with rapid nods that only made Fareeha look further concerned. She waved her off. “Anyways! That is indeed, probably what happened. Yes. I’m sure you’re right. Definitely.”

“Right? Glad to see I’m not crazy for thinking that, however,” Fareeha continued and Angela knew then and there that they weren’t out the woods yet. “I saw that their next comment that says ‘On a more serious note, Daddy Pharah always saving the day <3’ right after, so they’re definitely talking about me.”

“Oh, hahaha.” And Angela internally cringed at how off and fake her laughter sounded. She cleared her throat and gently offered a hand up. “Um, Fareeha… May I see the photo? Perhaps with a closer inspection I can get to the bottom of this?”

Fareeha nodded. “Yes, of course. That’s a good idea. There’s actually a lot of comments actually.”

She handed the phone to her and Angela, after smiling a close-lipped smile too wide at Fareeha walked to the corner and started to furiously scroll through the comments. What a mistake that was. Sure, there were a few nice comments, tasteful comments, but the feed was flooded with the thirstiest comments Angela had ever seen.

_Yaas!! You look so good daddy! – PharahSoulmate_

_Omg. Daddy, I want you to rocket barrage all over me. <3 – PharahFutureWife_

_Read my username, Daddy. DM me if you’re interested. ;) – RawMePharah_

Angela’s eye twitched in particular to that last comment, particularly at the name. Her lips jutted and her eyes narrowed. The gall of some people (‘PharahFutureWife’ was also aggravating to read, albeit for a different reason). She clicked on the ‘RawMePharah’ account and felt her blood prickle at the number of salacious posts centered on Fareeha the user has made. Angela felt a hand clap her shoulder and immediately backtracked right out of that user’s profile, so hard and fast she might have cracked Fareeha’s phone screen. Hell would freeze over before she let Fareeha see this person’s profile.

“Well?” Fareeha asked. “What does it mean?”

She cleared her throat to buy time and to remind herself to temper her voice. Smooth and assuring, Angela. Remember to be smooth and assuring. The worst thing you could do is make Fareeha worried or feel something is wrong.

“I- um, some of it is just folks simply sayin’ the darndest things-” Oh god, why was she talking like Mccree? This wasn’t normal at all, keep it together Angela- “But most of it is that a lot of these people seem to think of you like a figure to look up to- like-like- parent?- A father! Yes. A father in this case, and um, uh-”

Fareeha saved her from her own grave digging with a snap of her fingers.

“Oh! I get it, because parents are supposed to be people you can really rely on. So they think of me like someone really reliable?”

“Yes. That. Yes.” Angela agreed with nods upon nods.

“That you can trust and feel safe around with, right?”

“Uh-huh.” She agreed with more nods.

Fareeha smiled and rubbed her nose. “I see. I see.”

Crossing her arms, Fareeha tilted her head up to the ceiling like she was pondering the newfound realization, a proud faint smile on her lips. Angela took this time to stare at the ground hoping to be swallowed by it, feeling sicker by the second. If her current embarrassment about this whole conversation wasn’t going to kill her, her guilt about lying and feeding more lies for Fareeha to believe on why people were calling her daddy would.

“Then would you be mommy, Angela?” The question almost made Angela’s neck snap from how fast she lifted her head, jaw agape and bug-eyed. Fareeha seemed oblivious to her nearing catatonic state, a happy grin still resting neatly on her lips. “You are reliable, trustworthy and make people feel safe around you too, but I think mommy would suit you more than daddy… Should I call you mommy?”

Angela didn’t understand what was going on. She stammered, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Angela gripped at the counter beside her, starting to feel light-headed from all this mommy and daddy talk. She doesn’t think her heart can take anymore, especially as her traitorous brain started to think of scenarios where Fareeha would be in a position to call her that.

“Anyways, I should respond to my children, shouldn’t I?” Fareeha mused and started to type away.

Angela’s panic came back full force. “Fareeha- Wait- Don’t-!”

“Done.” Fareeha announced proudly and Angela wanted to die. She couldn’t fathom what would happen if Fareeha fed these people further. “Take a look. What do you think?”

Angela took a deep breath before reading, mentally preparing herself as she knows one misstep by Fareeha and the gaggle of horny followers would implode and she would have to figure out how to deal with that. She was a pacifist. She was not going to let that title she held so strongly be ruined by the fact that she might or might not just resort to violence to keep a thousand thirsty fans at bay from preying on Fareeha (just think of the breathing exercises Zenyatta gave last week, Angela). Slowly, she let her eyes look.

**Heard you all have been calling me daddy. I accept. I will be your Phar-ther. ;)**

**#HappyToBeHome #BackAtHomeBase #LukeIAmYourFather #MoreLike #LookIAmYourFather**

Angela snorted, all tension leaving her in an instant. Of course Fareeha would answer like this. She looked up at Fareeha, an exasperated smile on her face, shaking her head slightly.

“Fareeha, that’s such a dad joke.”

“What? You telling me it’s too, I don’t know, too daddy?” She snorted again. “I think it’s alright, I mean, I’m a father aren’t I?” Fareeha defended with a frown. “Or is it not good enough? Maybe I make another one. Maybe I should say Daddy’s home-”

“No!” She shrieked before forcing her voice back to a normal register. Like she would ever let Fareeha type ‘daddy’s home’ as a status update. She can already feel the horde incoming from that very thought. She shook her head vehemently. “What you had is good. It was dad enough.”

“It might not be. I’m going to fix it.” Fareeha announced as she tried to take back the phone. Angela avoided her reach, holding the phone close to her chest and turning her body away. “Angela, are you serious? My children need me.”

“They are adults!” She shrieked again. “And it is good enough. Trust me, Fareeha.” Angela put the phone to the side and took a few steps closer to Fareeha, blocking the woman from the path to her phone and more danger. She pressed the palms of her hands to Fareeha’s cheeks and held Fareeha still as she leaned in close so their faces were inches away from each other. “It. Is. Fine... Okay?”

“Uh…”

Angela realized she might have seemed slightly manic right now, but she wasn't sure how to get out of this situation. Besides, getting Fareeha to leave her phone alone was her first priority. Luckily, like the gods decided to grant her a lifeline, a buzz on Angela’s phone saved this spiraling encounter. Slowly, Angela let go of her hold on Fareeha and checked her phone. It was Winston, paging her to meet him in the laboratory to do some work. She sighed. Great. Work to be done when there was something as pressing here. Problem was she couldn’t exactly tell Winston the larger issue at hand was a daddy kink dilemma, now could she?

“I have to go to the lab.” She explained, feeling Fareeha’s inquiring eyes on her. “I’ll see you later Fareeha. And please.” She squeezed Fareeha’s bicep. “Please don’t post a new update. That is fine. Please, Fareeha. Please.” She whispered at the end, voice cracking a little in desperation.

Fareeha held her hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright. If you feel so strongly about it, I’ll keep my status update as that.”

Angela breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Anyways, good luck.” She felt a squeeze on her shoulder. “I’ll see you later, mommy.”

Angela squeaked and went red. She swallowed thickly, banishing any sordid thoughts from her mind, reminding herself best she could that Fareeha didn’t mean it in _that_ way at all when she said that.

“S-see you.”

“See youuu?” Fareeha dragged out, like she was egging Angela to finish her sentence. It was already complete though. She didn’t understand, or at least, there was no possible way that Fareeha was waiting her to complete the sentence… with _that_.

Oh god, she was.

“Um- uh…”

After a few more agonizing moments of stuttering, Fareeha took pity. She softly smiled at her.

“Angela it’s okay, I’m only teasing. If you don’t think me daddy, you don’t need to say it. I’ll wait for the day you think you can depend on me like I do with you.”

“What? No, I do think I can depend you! I just-”

“You just don’t think me daddy… Not good enough for that title yet, right?” Fareeha talked with a smile, but her eyes told a different story. They seemed sad and Angela’s heart squeezed painfully. “I can wait. I’ll keep working till the day you see me like my biggest fans do.”

“No- I- I’m your number one fan! And I do- Like-” Courage Angela, she told herself. It’s your own fault anyways that Fareeha has the wrong idea about the term. Just go with it. “I do think you daddy! Very daddy indeed!”

Fareeha’s smiled stayed sympathetic. “Angela, it’s alright-”

“I do. You’re daddy to me!” She yelled with a tug on both of Fareeha’s hands. “The only daddy for me.”

A blush took over her whole face. She did _not_ mean to let that last part slip. Still, when Fareeha gave her a onceover, she did not avoid her gaze. As hot as her face felt, as mortified as she was, she continued to maintain eye-contact as she needed Fareeha to believe her and the fact that she thought her more than good enough. Relief washed over her, tiding her embarrassment a fraction, when Fareeha’s lips curled into a beautiful smile.

“Okay. I believe you.”

Angela nodded. “Good.” She muttered under her breath. “Good.”

“Anyways, you have to go now, don’t you?” Fareeha leaned in. “Bye, Mommy.” She practically whispered and pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Daddy hopes you have a good day.”

“Ah- um… T-thanks, d-daddy. I’ll s-see you later!” She stuttered and then proceeded to stumble out the common room, knocking into the door on the way to the hallway, heat searing her cheek in the shape of a kiss the whole way to the laboratory.

This was not an encounter she would forget for the rest of her days.

\-----------------------

Fareeha smiled lopsidedly as she watched Angela walking away, watching at her small stumbles and the brilliant hue of red that colored the nape of her neck and the tips of her ears. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and rocked on her heels, feeling positively giddy.

“Pardon me, sunshine.” Fareeha jolted, brought back to reality by the voice. Jesse was peeking over the couch, an arm over the back and a brow raised up at her. “But what the fuck was that?”

“Jesse, I didn’t know you were here. Eavesdropper much?”

“Don’t deflect, darling. And I was lying down, so of course y’all didn’t know I was here.”

Fareeha chuckled and bounded towards him, vaulting over the couch back to land next to Mccree. She mirrored his pose, one arm draped over the couch and one leg hoisted onto the cushions. She pressed her cheek onto the sofa back.

“What was what?” She asked.

Jesse squinted at her. “You know damn well what. You’ve known exactly what daddy means for a long time.”

She grinned. “Do I now?”

She caught the pillow cushion Jesse threw at her and laughed.

“What?” She threw it back at him. “Are you saying that I may have taken a joke too… _Far_?”

Jesse couldn’t stop a chortle of his own as he placed the thrown pillow aside. “And now yer makin’ puns with yer own name right after? When did my little sis become so cheeky?”

Fareeha pushed off the couch and flopped herself on top of Jesse, bringing them both back down flat on the couch. She buried herself in his chest and ignored his half-hearted complaints that she was heavy and no longer a little girl no more. She knew that he loved their hugs more than she did, his childhood painfully absent of familial skinship.

“I don’t know.” She mumbled into his shirt. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Fareeha closed her eyes and imagined Angela, remembered the red that lit her cheeks, the expressions of her face, the stammering of her voice as she called her daddy. She squeezed Jesse as butterflies tumbled in her stomach and buried into his chest harder.

God. Angela was so damn cute.

“Bah, whatever, just don’t tease her too much.” Jesse breathed out, a chuckle in his words, his chest rumbling with his words. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her two solid thumps on the back. “Think she was ready to burst back there, darling.”

“Mm. I won’t.” She conceded while smothering a small and sly grin.

But maybe just for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing how much fun Fareeha had, Jesse later tries to make Genji call him Onii-chan ~~and proceeds to get f*cking stabbed.~~
> 
> Anyways, the prompt for this fic, word for word: “Angela? Why is everyone calling me ‘Daddy’ after you took my picture?”  
> And to BZArcher (giver of prompt): Hope its alright, bud. :)


End file.
